


Family Business

by jamesm97



Series: Random 2015/2016 Prompts [3]
Category: Royal Pains, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, BAMF Stiles, Claudia was Boris sister, F/M, Jackson Never Left, Rich Stiles Stilinski, Secret Identity, Secrets, Stiles inherits everything, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mr Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz” Comes the voice Stiles has been expecting all day.</p><p>“It’s Stilinski, I took my fathers name you should know that by now” Stiles answers his voice turning cold.</p><p>“Of course my apologies Mr Stilinski sir, the helicopter is waiting to take you to your uncle” The tall man informs him.</p><p>“I’m in the middle of something” Stiles tells him keeping his eyes on his friends not even bothering to look behind.</p><p>“I’m sorry sir we must leave now” the man insists voice set.</p><p>“How dare you attempt to tell me what to do” Stiles shouts “I’m busy and if you wish to keep working in the security sector then you better leave my sight until I call for you” Stiles shouts still not looking behind at the man that now looks like he’s about to poop his pants.</p><p>“So I think its time to tell you who I really am, and who my family is or rather who my mother was” Stiles tells them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [njflkf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njflkf/gifts).



> I recieved a prompt many moons ago the prompt was "Claudia was a Von Jurgens-Ratenicz..... Boris' sister.  
> Meaning? He inherited all of his mother's half of the family estates, business, money, etc.  
> He has always been rich! He just never flaunted it like Jackson. NOR...did anyone in Beacon Hills (except his dad) know about it. But, Stiles is turning 18 and set to take control of it all...."
> 
> I decided to just make it a small one shot because it sounds good.

“Stiles its your eighteenth birthday, why the hell are we having burgers in the mall?”Lydia complains for the seventeenth time.

“Like I told you, I just wanna do something normal while I can” Stiles repeats.

“Is this about College?” Allison and Scott ask at the same time.

“Yeah totally I just wanna do something normal before we all split up and go around America to different colleges” Stiles lies.

“Okay you do know your sat with a bunch of werewolves who can hear that insane erratic heartbeat don’t you?” Jackson snickers when Stiles hear starts beating.

“I think I would rather know what College you got into” Allison pipes in saving Stiles from the inevitable snide match between himself and Jackson.

“Its complicated” Stiles smirks.

“Complicated? You mean your sorry ass didn’t get accepted” Jackson snickers.

“Shut up Jackass!”Erica shouts a little too loud for the crowded food court area, Boyd grunts next to her showing his support for his girlfriends words.

“Yeah Jackson, Stiles is the salutatorian he obviously got accpted to Berkeley, Stanford and UCLA and whatever other college he applied for, especially after the speech he gave at graduation, it was way better than Lydia’s” Isaac pipes in.

“Excuse you, nobody does anything better than me” She hisses with a flick of her hair.

“Actually I never applied for any colleges”Stiles tells them.

“What are you talking about?” Lydia and Scott shout.

“What about our plans to go to Stanford together?” Lydia hisses.

“I have responsibilities, in fact I’m honoured I got to have a normal childhood, well as normal as almost getting killed every week was” Stiles tells them.

“But what are you going to do? You need a job and stuff, are you joining the academy? Do you wanna be a cop like John?”Scott asks.

“No actually I’m not allowed to join the academy” Stiles smirks.

“What are you talking about?” Allison asks.

“Its complicated” Stiles tells them putting on a small smile.

“Mr Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz” Comes the voice Stiles has been expecting all day.

“It’s Stilinski, I took my fathers name you should know that by now” Stiles answers his voice turning cold.

“Of course my apologies Mr Stilinski sir, the helicopter is waiting to take you to your uncle” The tall man informs him.

“I’m in the middle of something” Stiles tells him keeping his eyes on his friends not even bothering to look behind.

“I’m sorry sir we must leave now” the man insists voice set.

“How dare you attempt to tell me what to do” Stiles shouts “I’m busy and if you wish to keep working in the security sector then you better leave my sight until I call for you” Stiles shouts still not looking behind at the man that now looks like he’s about to poop his pants.

“So I think its time to tell you who I really am, and who my family is or rather who my mother was” Stiles tells them.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I am making this a one shot is because I am seriously behind on Royal pains like so behind, but if anyone would like to take over it I am more than happy for that to happen


End file.
